


Heat

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Mark Pellegrino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Reader, Omega You, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Heat

Your working hours were the complete opposite to Mark’s. This meant that you barely saw each other. It was hard, being a mated omega who barely saw their alpha. And when your heat came, it was even worse.

 

Laid in bed, you were surrounding yourself in the scent of your alpha. He’d left for work almost a minute after you returned. You’d barely kissed him in the past few weeks. Your scenes had been co-ordinated in the worst way, and you saw each other for a few minutes each day. Looking over to your phone, you frowned when you noticed you had a new notification. It was from your ‘Heat Tracker App’. Biting your lip, you noticed that you had a few days between now and the start of your heat. That explained the fever – like symptoms you were experiencing. Instead of texting Mark, you fell to sleep.

 

The days passed as normal. You couldn’t spend the time with Mark, and it killed you inside. You wanted nothing more than to feel the rough of his facial scruff pressing against you, his arms cuddling you against him and chest pressed against your back. You could cope without the sexual aspects of your relationship, it was the smaller, more loving side that you were struggling to go without. The day your heat hit, you didn’t move from your bed. You texted Eric and Robert and told them that you couldn’t come in, due to illness and then fell back to sleep.

 

You awoke to the concerned face of Mark above you. His blue eyes pierced your own, and when your eyes met his, you visibly saw the relief that flooded his vision.   
“H-hey…?” You said softly.   
“Eric said – Eric and Rob said you weren’t going and you were ill” He said, shifting to help you sit up. You bit your lip and nodded.  
“Heat came” You admitted.  
“Yeah I can tell. How long have you slept?” He asked.   
“Uh...I fell asleep at 7am” You said softly. His eyes widened.  
“You’ve slept for nearly 24 hours...” He trailed off.   
“That means...” You trailed off, heart sinking slightly.  
“If we don’t…you’ll die” He muttered. Reaching down, you shoved your sweatpants down.   
“Do it” You muttered. He nodded and pulled his jeans off, not even bothering to prep you before rolling into you. You moaned loudly, scraping your nails down his back. Mark leant over you and nipped over the mating mark that you wore with pride.   
“I’m so fuckin’ sorry I weren’t here” He growled. You cried out as your first orgasm washed over your body, sending your body twitching and spasming, and it was the first of what you hoped would be many. Mark grinned at the sight, leaning down to take your nipple into his mouth. He had an obsession with your breasts. He often expressed that he would play with them all day if he had the chance, and you had once considered giving him the opportunity.   
“At least we can take sometime now…” Mark trailed off, his knot locking you together. You smiled and nodded, pulling him down into a kiss. Mark smiled and shifted to brush his fingers through your hair.   
“Why didn’t you say your heat had started?” He asked. You shrugged.   
“Not sure…” You admitted.   
“You know that if you don’t have a knot in 24 hours of the start of your heat that you’ll die. Did you want to die?” He asked.   
“No! I just…I was tired…I miss you. I haven’t seen you for more than a few minutes in the past four weeks” You sighed. Mark frowned and shifted to flip you over and lay you on his chest.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked softly, brushing his fingers up your back.   
“What could I say? Hey Mark, I know it’s your job and you’re kind of needed there but can you just skip a few days because I need a hug” You sighed. Mark wrapped his arms tighter around you.   
“I would’ve skipped if you asked” He said softly. He leant down and kissed you gently. You sighed, resting your head on Mark’s chest.  
“Hey, I told them I’m off the rest of the week and next week. Once your heat is over, we can go somewhere for the week. How’s that sound? Just us and a motel room, and wherever we are” He smiled. You nodded and stroked your fingers through the thin layer of hair on his chest. Mark smiled and tilted your head up to his own. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“Promise me you’ll tell me next time?” He whispered. You nodded again. “I promise” You said, leaning up to kiss his jaw. Mark smiled slightly and kissed you, shifting slightly to lightly roll his hips. He was moving, a fraction of an inch overall, yet it was still the best feeling you’d ever experienced.   


A while later, Mark’s knot had deflated. You were still laid on his chest, nipping a line down his throat, while Mark’s thumbs were teasing your nipples. You whined when he nipped along your neck, reaching up to tug on the short, blonde hair at the back of his head. You grunted and rolled your hips.   
“Babe” You whimpered. Mark chuckled and reached between your bodies, teasing you slightly. He shifted and lined up, pushing in. You were a tight, wet heat around him and he filled you. You moaned and rested your head on his shoulder, panting. Mark’s hips gyrated, brushing against your own. You moaned and shifted, moving your hips faster than his hips were until you were riding him. Mark laid back and looked up to you, a smirk on his face. Using the bed frame as leverage, you rode him. Mark’s hands raised to your chest and a smirk covered his face.   
“Fuck” He whispered. You leant down and kissed him when you tightened around him, coming with a grunt. Mark nipped your lip as he came, his knot locking you together.

 

The unbearable fog of your heat eventually passed, and you were comfortably sore. Mark rarely left your side. Beyond going to collect deliveries of food, or to make you both a sandwich, he was always in the bed, in the bathtub or on the sofa with you. You had lost count of the orgasms, the different ways you’d had sex. But now it was over, and you were holding Mark to the promise of a holiday. You ended up taking a road trip from Vancouver to San Jose. It took two days of driving, it took some persuasion to get Mark to stop at a motel. The sight of the beach was a saviour to your sore eyes and muscles.   
“How long are we here for?” You asked.   
“However long you want to be” Mark said, parking up in the first motel he could find. You smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. You went to lay on the bed and smiled as Mark closed the door behind him and flopped onto the bed beside you. You curled close to him and rested your head on his chest, yawning.   
“Hey” You murmured. Mark smiled and kissed the top of your head, hugging you tighter than he had ever hugged you.   
“I love you” he whispered, holding you close. You chuckled and smiled, kissing him gently.   
“I love you too” You chuckled, while holding him close. Mark smiled and kissed the top of your head, covering you with the blanket. Smiled and slowly felt yourself drifting off to sleep, despite not being tired.

 

 


End file.
